A Series of Unfortunate OneShots
by Annamh
Summary: I moved it to HP for my own reasons. A load of random oneshots and unfortunate that I wrote them. Rated M. Some OOC stuff. Some emo characters maybe. Sex etc.
1. I Love You, Miss Weasley

_**A Series of Unfortunate One-Shots.**_

_**Disclaimer- Harry Potternot mine.**_

**I Love You, Miss Weasley.**

Ginny and Draco were sitting close together by the lake, looking into each others eyes.

'I love you Ginny. More than anyone would think possible. Yep, I love you, Miss. Weasley.' Draco said, gently brushing a strand of ginger hair from her face.

Ginny smiled. 'I love you too. You may be a pompous arse at times, but at least you're my pompous arse.' They both smirked and leant into a kiss. Their lips met, gently kissing. They moved closer to each other, arms encircling the other. Draco's hands pulled her towards him tightly, one fisted in her fiery hair, the other resting on her back; Ginny's hands combed through blond locks, deepening their kiss to a passionate lust filled one.

Draco gently pushed Ginny to the floor and she wrapped her leg around his hips pulling him down on top of her. Her other leg bent up, her soft green dress bunching at her hips. Draco ran his hand down her soft thigh and Ginny responded by slipping her small, cool hands into his crisp white shirt. Her hands brushed over his taut muscled chest and warm skin. Draco broke the kiss and ducked his head down to her collar bone where he suckled at the pale, creamy flesh and slid his fingers into her cotton pants. Ginny shuffled awkwardly.

'Draco, it hurts. Is there anything you could possibly do to help me?' she said, mock innocently.

'I think I could sort something out.' He said happily. She rolled him over, got up gracefully and began to walk off. He ran up to her. 'Where you headin', Princess?'

'Up to my bedroom.' She answered with a Malfoy smirk.

He grabbed her hand and said 'I love you, Miss Weasley, I truly do.'

**A/N. So this is the first of a line of one-shots. I hope you liked it. Please review it.**


	2. Meaningless

**Meaningless.**

Disclaimer: Harry PotterJKR's!!

Hermione sunk to the floor in floods of tears. She held herself and rocked back and forth, sobbing out the name of her love who had just walked away from her again. Ron heard the familiar sound of Hermione's distressed wails and ran to the corner of the 2nd floor corridor where he found her sob-racked body.

"Hey, Hermione. Ssh. I'm here." He whispered comfortingly.

Hermione glanced up and wailed "Draco told me that he was with Pansy."

Ron looked at her sorrowfully. He gently scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the Gryffindor common room and lay her on one of the seats. He lay down on the floor and waited for the sobbing to end.

Ron awoke to find Hermione straddling his waist, kissing him harshly. He kissed her back and began to grind his hips against hers. They stripped quickly and began to make love. And then it was over. Ron held her and realized tears were still wet on her face. He sighed.

The next morning, the students were about to leave for a Hogsmeade trip when Draco walked up to Hermione. Her face lit up as she saw him. He wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm sorry about last night. I've broken it off with Pansy." He purred and with that he pulled her in for a kiss. They broke the kiss and lay her head on his shoulder. They walked off to Hogsmeade, leaving Ron with Ginny.

"Did it happen again?" Ginny questioned.

"What do you think?" said Ron sarcastically.

Ginny left it at that and they walked off to Hogsmeade. _'No matter how many times he leaves her, she always takes him back. I always comfort her, she shags me to take some of her grief away and then just leaves me. I love her but it's meaningless to her. Our sex is meaningless. I'm meaningless. But it's better than nothing.'_

**A/N. Wow. That was so OOC for Hermione. Anyhoo. _Please Review!!_**

**_--Annamh. xxxxx_**


	3. Love

**Disclaimer- HP is not mine.**

**Love**

Ron pulled Hermione on to the seat next to him. It was past midnight and everyone else in Gryffindor had long since gone to bed.

"What is it Ron?" said Hermione, softly.

"Well, I don't know if I should tell you." Ron replied looking at his feet.

"Tell me!" Hermione cried, poking him in the leg.

Ron grinned slightly at her but it soon fell. "Truth is 'Mione, ever since you broke up with me last year, I've tried to get over you. But, to be honest, my heart won't listen to my head. You're in my heart forever. I still love you."

Hermione's eyes grew wide and her mouth parted in shock. "My God, Ron. I'm so sorry." And she drew him up into a hug.

"Why are you sorry?" Ron asked, confused.

"Because, I can't be with you. I can't love you again after what you did. Please forgive me, but it's just too hard."

Ron's face saddened but he just replied "Don't worry about it. Just remember: I'm always here for you." And they embraced one last time.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

One week later, Ron had been walking around Hogwarts sadly and Harry had been growing more concerned about him. He knew what had happened and so, one night, he cornered Hermione.

"Why won't you go out with Ron? He needs you. Can't you see that?" Harry yelled.

"Harry, I have my reasons! I don't need to share them with you or anyone else!" Hermione shouted in reply.

"But you loved him!"

"Yes, but he preferred Lavender! Didn't he!?"

"That was just a mistake!" argued Harry.

Hermione pushed him away and then said to him "Didn't you think for a moment that the reason I can't love Ron, is because I'm in love with you!?" shouted Hermione and tears began to snail-trail down her cheeks. "I'm going to bed." She sniffed.

"Wait!" Harry called after her.

"What is it now, Harry?" sobbed Hermione.

Harry caught her hand, span her into him and kissed her passionately. When they broke apart, Hermione finally muttered "Wow!"

**A/N. Aha! Revenge of the One-shot!!! Pleasie review!! Love you all!**

**--Annamh. xxxx**


End file.
